<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mother's Love by KatrinaKenyon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341278">A Mother's Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon'>KatrinaKenyon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avalance Baby AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three and a half weeks after Ellie is wished into their lives, Sara realizes she never told her mother that she was a grandma now. </p><p>A companion piece to A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avalance Baby AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Mother's Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! I wrote a little companion piece for my Avalance Baby AU. I would probably read A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes first before reading this. Anyways, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A Mother's Love</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sara was in the middle of breakfast when it occurred to her that she had neglected to tell her mom, her last living relative, that she now had a 5-month-old daughter. She sat up ramrod straight in her seat, knees jostling the kitchen table drawing the attention of the others in room. Ava, who was sitting next to her, looked up at her in concern. The director was still in her robe and pajamas holding little Ellie in her lap, while Nora stood before the pair levitating a spoon in the air for the baby’s enjoyment. Bright laughter tumbled past her daughter’s lips bringing an involuntary smile to her own.</p><p>“What’s wrong, babe?” Ava asked worriedly.</p><p>“My mom,” she said in a panic, prompting confusion from the other women. “I forgot to tell my mom she has a grandchild.”</p><p>Ava froze in realization and Nora snickered at the two of them, opting at that moment to leave the little family alone to sort out their conundrum.</p><p>“Well it’s been a busy couple of weeks adjusting to having a baby,” Ava reasoned. “It was a pretty steep learning curve.”</p><p>That was definitely true. Ellie had been accidentally wished into their lives less than a month ago by her girlfriend who then made the grave mistake of trying to hide said baby from her. She will admit she was enjoying holding that one over Ava’s head. Every argument they had gotten into over the last few weeks ended with her bringing this up and Ava going instantly red with embarrassment. It was a very cute and effective way to end their fights. Although, she knew she could only milk that one for so long.</p><p>Ellie grew impatient with their conversation. The tiny infant stretched out her chubby little arms in her direction and yelled, “Buh!”</p><p>She chuckled and reached out to take the baby, who’s honey blonde hair was still mussed from last night’s sleep.</p><p>“Aww,” she cooed. “Are we not paying attention to you, baby girl?”</p><p>She dropped lots of kisses all over those cute little cheeks, causing Ellie to giggle. The sound made her heart swell with happiness. She still couldn’t believe that she was a mother with an actual baby and she was also in a serious relationship to boot. All of this time she had thought that she was too much of a monster to be a parent or even to be loved, but now she had it all. She had been so wrong.</p><p>She sighed and held Ellie closer to her. “I need to call her, huh?”</p><p>Ava ran a hand through her honey blonde mane, the exact same shade as their daughter’s. “Probably best not to procrastinate.”</p><p>Ellie started to make grabby hands at her hair, so she pushed her golden locks over her shoulder and safely away from Ellie. The baby loved pulling on their hair and trying to eat it. They, however, were not huge fans of this behavior.</p><p>She watched Ava carefully as she said, “I guess it’s time for you to meet my mom anyway.”</p><p>The director bit her lip and she could practically see the anxiety rise in the other woman.</p><p>“She’ll love you, Aves. I’ve talked to her about you. Told her all about the amazing woman I’m dating.”</p><p>Ava smiled adoringly at her for a second before returning to her previous uneasy state. “It’s just that…. I know she knows about the Waverider and the Legends, but does she know that I’m a…clone?”</p><p>“Yeah, I talked about it with her after the first time I told you I loved you and you just disappeared on me.” She gave Ava a pointed look, without any real heat behind it.</p><p>Ava winced. “To be fair I was dealing with a lot.”</p><p>“I know, baby,” she reassured. “Well, I have a call to make and then we’ll most likely have a visit to plan.”</p><p>“Alright, we’ll just get out of your hair for that.” Ava stood and held out her arms for the baby who was already reaching out for her girlfriend.</p><p>“What a little traitor,” she joked as she watched her daughter nuzzle happily into Ava. She made no move to get her phone, content on watching the two in front of her for a little while longer.</p><p>“Hi sweet pea!” Ava said excitedly. “Are you ready to get changed for the day?” Ellie wiggled happily in her girlfriend’s arms and let out a little squeal in response. “I’m going to take that as a yes.”</p><p>Once they were up the stairs and out of sight, she moved to the living room. She dropped onto the couch getting comfy before dialing her mom’s number. She felt even guiltier now realizing that it had been awhile since she had an actual conversation with her mom. Since becoming a Legend, she had been trying to get better about talking with her mom and letting her know what was going on in her crazy life. The last thing she and her mom had talked about was how becoming a partially kept woman was going, but that seemed like so long ago now. So many things had changed since then, but for the good.</p><p>She had a baby, a girlfriend who saw marriage in their future, an ex-con witch who was their live-in nanny, and she had fully moved in with Ava. This was the most adult she had ever been and honestly it was pretty great. Her life was full of love, something she could not have foreseen after everything she had gone through.</p><p>Loving Ava felt like being pulled out of the water when she was drowning and having a warm blanket wrapped around her. Loving Ellie was a whole new level. She can’t even begin to describe how much love she had for that little girl. There were places in her heart that she hadn’t even known existed before Ellie came into her life. She would not trade loving Ava and Ellie for anything in the world.</p><p>The phone rang only three times before her mom picked up.</p><p>“Hi mom.”</p><p>“Sara,” Dinah said somewhat surprised. “It’s been awhile.”</p><p>She instantly felt guilty. “Yeah, um, sorry about that. Things have been really busy.”</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Her mom asked in concern.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. More than okay actually. I decided to completely move in with Ava.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s wonderful,” Dinah said, sounding genuinely happy for her. “Do I ever get to meet this mystery girlfriend?”</p><p>“She’s not a mystery,” she complained. “I’ve sent you pictures of her.”</p><p>“And she’s lovely, sweetheart, but that’s not the same as meeting her in person. How can I tell if this is the right person for my baby girl, if I’ve never met her?”</p><p>“Mooom,” she whined. “I promise, you’ll met her. That’s kind of why I called. I have some big news, good news!” She said quickly. “So… there was sort of an accident at Ava’s work with one of the fugitives.”</p><p>“Oh? Is she okay?”</p><p>“Its fine. It’s just that Ava had a run in with a genie and-.”</p><p>“A genie,” Dinah said in disbelief. “Sara I’m trying to wrap my head around the oddities in your life, but these magical creatures really just throw me for a loop.”</p><p>“I know. The world’s a weird place. Right, so anyways Ava accidentally made a wish. Well not out loud, but apparently the genie can read minds and at the time she was thinking about babies.”</p><p>“Oh,” her mother said cautiously.</p><p>“Yeah, she was thinking about the two of us having a baby together and then poof, there was a baby in her hands and Gideon says that she’s genetically ours, hers and mine, and now we have a baby,” she rambled.</p><p>There was a long pause and for like a second she thought maybe her mom had hung up on her.</p><p>“Mom?”</p><p>“I’m sorry just-.” Dinah paused to take a breath. “You have a baby?”</p><p>“Yeah. Congrats, you’re a grandma now.”</p><p>“I -. A grandma?” Dinah stuttered out.</p><p>Sara waited for her mom to say something else, but all she heard was more silence across the line.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m just processing, Sara. My god, my baby has a baby.”</p><p>“Yeah,” she breathed out. “I’ll send you a pic, hold on a sec.”</p><p>She scrolled through the copious number of pictures saved on her phone and selected a few images of Ellie that they had taken last week and sent them. These would definitely win her mom over because she literally had the cutest baby in the world. She heard a ding on the other end of the line indicating that her mom had received the pictures.</p><p>“Her name is Ellie, short for Eleanor. She’s about 5 months. She likes pulling on hair, her obnoxious little rattle, classic rock, and The Very Hungry Caterpillar. She’s a sweet giggly girl.”</p><p>“She’s beautiful Sara. She has your eyes. Wow, I cannot believe you have a baby.”</p><p>Sara laughed at that. “Well, believe it. She ours. That’s sort of what I’ve been doing these last couple of weeks, scrambling to figure out how to take care of a baby, and balancing our new lives with work. We’ve had her for about 3 and a half weeks now. I should have called you sooner. I’m sorry I didn’t.”</p><p>“I won’t lie. I’m a little upset, especially considering I’ve had two babies of my own. I could have helped you dear, but I understand. You’re busy saving the world and learning how to take care of a baby at the same time.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry.” She winced at how inadequate her apology sounded. “But um, we were thinking we could come for a visit sometime soon? Me, Ava, and Ellie. Or you could come to us. I’m just going to open up a portal either way.”</p><p>Dinah paused taking a moment to think about the offered options. “I’ll come for a visit. It will be easier on the baby.”</p><p>“I know you’re busy at the University and everything, but you could stay for a little while?” She asked hopefully.</p><p>“It’s summer break and I’m just working on research. I can afford to take some time off. Is a week too much? I don’t want to intrude on your lives.”</p><p>“No, it’s perfect,” Sara quickly said. “I can’t even remember the last time we spent that much time together.” Maybe when she was in high school, which was a sad thought.</p><p>“Me too,” Dinah said sounding more somber.</p><p>“I’ll need to check with Ava about what would be a good time, but I’ll call you back in a little bit and we can figure something out.”</p><p> </p><p>0oo0oo0</p><p> </p><p>She had expected Ava to stress about her mother visiting, but she hadn’t expected the complete freak out that was happening in front of her. Ava had seemed fine with the idea of her mother staying with them in the beginning, but the more time the director had to think about the visit, the more anxious she got. Ava seemed to think that her mom would be looking at every aspect of their lives under a critical lens, but her mom just wanted to spend time with them and get to know her girlfriend and the baby.</p><p>Of course, she wanted her mom to like her family, but she didn’t think she would need to go to great lengths to impress her. Ava had spent the week leading up to the visit obsessively cleaning the house and making sure everything looked perfect. Her girlfriend had also set up the former guest room turned Nora’s room like a hotel room for her mom, with their best sheets and prettiest comforter. She was pretty sure Ava had even left a mint chocolate on the pillow.</p><p>Nora was spending the week on the Waverider to give them some privacy, but she suspected that the witch was fine getting some uninterrupted quality time with Ray. Since Nora had been released into Ava’s custody nearly two weeks ago, Ray had been not so quietly sneaking in every night. They had decided to just let it happen, and pretend they didn’t notice anything for the time being.</p><p>Ava was currently in the middle of cooking an elaborate dinner, bustling around the kitchen at a dizzying pace. She walked away from the kitchen and put Ellie in the playpen set up in the corner of their living room. Ellie had on the cutest little lavender colored dress complete with a matching flower headband. She had already taken hundreds of pictures and posted some in the Legends group chat. She couldn’t help it if she had a photogenic baby. She turned her attention back to her girlfriend, who was somewhat frantically chopping up parsley to garnish the pot roast with.</p><p>She approached cautiously. “Okay babe, can you put down that knife.”</p><p>Ava must have seen the worry in her eyes because knife was laid to rest quickly. She let out a relieved breath and went to take Ava’s place. She finished chopping the parsley herself and then put the knife directly into their dishwasher for good measure.</p><p>“You’re a little bit of a wreck, huh,” she said turning to Ava.</p><p>Her girlfriend’s expression fell and she back-pedaled. “I just mean that I appreciate all the effort you’re putting into impressing my mom, but you didn’t need to do any of this. She’s going to love you because I do and if she doesn’t, I’ll just ban her from the house.”</p><p>This earned her a snort of laughter and an eye roll. “Okay, I get it. I need to relax.”</p><p>“I would like you to actually enjoy the time you spend with my mom and not be worrying about what she thinks of you constantly. Just be your normal adorkable self. Besides, we both know that Ellie is going to do all the heavy lifting for this visit.”</p><p>Ava chuckled and slapped her on the shoulder. “Jerk. I like to think I bring something to the table.”</p><p>She smirked and wrapped an arm around Ava’s waist to pull her in close. “Oh, you definitely bring something to the table, babe,” she said, her voice going all low and seductive.</p><p>She leaned in closer still just brushing her lips teasingly against Ava’s and then gasping when Ava grabbed her by the shirt to kiss her firmly. Before they could go any further, her phone beeped and she knew that there would be a text from her mom indicating she was ready to portal in.</p><p>She looked at her phone regardless just to confirm and then nodded to Ava. The director quickly opened a portal and she stepped through to get her mom. The first thing she noticed when she stepped into her mom’s living room was the gifts. There was an alarming amount of brightly colored wrapped gifts surrounding her mom, along with a large suitcase. She eyed the gifts warily thinking she might have to take more than one trip.</p><p>“Mom, you didn’t have to buy out a Babies R’ Us for Ellie. She probably would have been happy with just the box.”</p><p>Her mom hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. “This is my only grandchild Sara. I get to spoil her, it’s what grandmothers do.”</p><p>She pouted at her mom. “Is there even a gift in there for me?”</p><p>Dinah grabbed the handle of her suitcase and started to pick up some of the gifts. “My presence is gift enough. I brought something for Ava though.”</p><p>“That’s sweet of you,” she said joining in to pick up the gifts.</p><p>They miraculously managed to get everything over in one trip. She gracelessly deposited everything in the living room by the couch in a large pile before tugging her mom towards the playpen.</p><p>“Mom, let me introduce you to the most important people in my life.” Sara gestured over to where Ava was standing with Ellie in her arms. “This beautiful, talented, brilliant woman is my girlfriend Ava.”</p><p>“Sara,” Ava protested, cheeks going pink.</p><p>She ignored her adorably flustered girlfriend and continued her spiel. “And that little gremlin in her arms is our daughter, Ellie.”</p><p>“Sara,” her mom admonished. “Don’t call that beautiful little girl a gremlin.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Ava told her mom. “I’ve been trying to get her to stop that.”</p><p>“Geesh, tough crowd,” she joked.</p><p>She watched as Ava introduced herself somewhat shyly and then held up Ellie who was looking at this new person in their house with interest. She could see Ellie’s ocean colored eyes trained on her mom’s curls and knew that there would be hair pulling in the near future.</p><p>She stayed silent as she watched her girlfriend and mom coo over her daughter. It was a beautiful sight. It kind of made her a little emotional and her mom had only been in their house for like all of 10 minutes. Getting weepy right now was not an option.</p><p>“Would you like to hold her?” She heard Ava say.</p><p>She focused her attention back on the trio watching as Ellie was transferred to her mom’s arms. Ellie’s babbling sounded a little uncertain at first, but the moment her mom’s golden curls came into view all was fine.</p><p>“Ellie, this is your grandma,” Ava said softly.</p><p>Dinah kissed the top of Ellie’s head before smiling sweetly at the infant in her arms. “Hello baby girl, I’m so happy to meet you.” Her mom looked up at Ava and added, “the both of you. The three of you make a lovely family.”</p><p>Ava smiled, her steel-blue eyes shining with barely concealed emotion. She could tell how happy her girlfriend was with how things were going.</p><p>“I think you mean the four of us,” Ava added. “Grandmas are important. Aren’t they Ellie?”</p><p>Her mom looked at Ava like she was a precious thing and smiled warmly at her.</p><p>“Come here dear,” Dinah said holding out an arm to bring Ava into a hug. “I think we’re all going to get along just fine.”</p><p>Her heart clenched at the scene before her and yep, she was definitely getting weepy again. Dammit, she was not going to cry. Nope. She was a badass who did not shed a single tear at heartfelt moments between her mom and girlfriend.</p><p>After exchanging some more pleasantries, they decided to eat dinner while it was still hot. The presents could be left for later. Dinner went really well. The food was delicious, Ellie was being such a good baby, and her mom and her girlfriend seemed to be enjoying themselves. All of Ava’s previous anxiety had vanished and she even seemed to be fine with the barrage of questions Dinah was throwing her way about the Time Bureau. Her mom had a scholar’s mind and it was clear to both of them that these questions were out of pure curiosity.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, her mom liked that Ava had a big important job and was a responsible stable person. Ava was the ying to her yang. She did get a little flustered when Ava began to tell her mom stories about her. Her girlfriend was very complementary, harping on her strength and bravery, her leadership skills, and her creative mission strategies. Ava was practically fangirling over her and it was simultaneously really fucking cute and embarrassing.</p><p>She couldn’t help the adoring googly-eyed look she knew she must be wearing throughout Ava’s impassioned speech. Her mom gave her a knowing look and she shrugged helplessly. Yeah, she loved this goober. The conversation eventually turned over to Ellie and this time they were both gushing over their daughter.</p><p>“She has excellent hand-eye coordination,” Ava said proudly.</p><p>“She can put her whole fist in her mouth!” She said at the same time.</p><p>Ava gave her an unimpressed look. Clearly, they had different priorities.</p><p>Her mom was shaking with laughter, which prompted Ellie to join in, giggling joyfully. When dinner was over they “helped” Ellie open the mountain of gifts sitting in their living room. Most of it was useful things as well as some clothes and toys Ellie would grow into. There were a few very cute, frivolous outfits that Ellie would probably grow out of soon. She knew that there would be a lot of mini photoshoots in the near future. They both thanked her mom and by then Ellie had started to get fussy.</p><p>“Looks like this little one is ready for bed,” Ava told them while trying to calm the baby.</p><p>Ava went to put Ellie down for the night while she cleaned up the wrapping paper from the living room and organized the gift pile. Her mom was digging around in her suitcase for something, reminding her that she needed to carry the suitcase up to the guest room.</p><p>“Here it is,” Dinah exclaimed as she pulled out what looked like a photo album.</p><p>Her mom walked past her to the couch ignoring her outstretched hands.</p><p>“This is for Ava,” Dinah reprimanded as she settled herself in the center of the couch</p><p>She had a sneaking suspicion that there were some embarrassing photos of her in there and she did not like that one bit. She huffed, but sat to the left of her mom, crossing her arms sullenly as they waited for Ava to return. Growing impatient, she checked the baby monitor app on her phone and saw that Ava was stroking a sleeping Ellie’s cheek tenderly. She sighed contently at the image garnering Dinah’s attention. She tilted the screen of her phone towards her mom and watched a smile spread across her mom’s face.</p><p>“She’s a sweet girl Sara. You did good for yourself.”</p><p>Sara smiled not taking her eyes off the video feed. “I know. I’m the luckiest girl in the world.”</p><p>She sighed dreamily causing her mom to chuckle.</p><p>“So, should I keep holding onto your grandmother’s engagement ring, or do you want it soon?”</p><p>It was hard to tell if her mom was joking, so she said, “Not yet. We still need to figure out how to balance our work and home life and a few other things, but…” She tore her eyes away from her phone to look at her mom seriously. “She’s it, mom. She’s the one.”</p><p>Her mom pulled her into a tight hug.</p><p>“Oh Sara,” Dinah murmured into her hair. “I’ve always worried about you being unhappy, keeping yourself at a distance from everyone else. I know I can’t even begin to understand everything that you’ve gone through, but I’m so happy that you found someone that makes you light up the way I’ve seen you do all night.” Her mom pulled back to look at her, tears in her eyes. “And that woman is so in love with you.”</p><p>She sniffled and wiped at her own tears. “I know. She had my baby,” she said chuckling. She will never get over that. She is going to tease Ava about that forever.</p><p>“And Ellie is so perfect!” He mom gushed.</p><p>They pulled apart when they heard the sound of Ava’s footsteps coming down the stairs.</p><p>“She really is. I still can’t believe I’m a mom.”</p><p>Dinah adjusted the photo album on her lap. “I can’t believe I’m a grandmother. God, I’m getting old.”</p><p>Sara grinned. “Nah, you still look good. Not a day over 35.”</p><p>Her mom rolled her eyes, but looked pleased at her words.</p><p>“Did I miss anything good,” Ava asked as she entered the living room. The director sat on the other side of her mom noticing the photo album in Dinah’s lap.</p><p>“Ava dear, this is for you. I complied some highlights from Sara’s childhood to share with you. I thought you might be interested and its yours to keep.”</p><p>Ava lit up at this, eyes twinkling mischievously. “Really?”</p><p>As she suspected the album was full of embarrassing picture chronicling her life from infancy up through high school. Her mom also had embarrassing stories to go along with these pictures and she was mortified, but her mom and Ava were having a grand old time at her expense</p><p>She slammed the album shut once they were finished with the last set of pictures. “Mom, you are embarrassing me in front of my girl.”</p><p>Dinah smiled wickedly at her. “Well you embarrassed me every time you threw one of your tantrums in public as a child. Consider this pay back.”</p><p>Maybe she should have been more worried about this visit. She kind of forgot how many embarrassing things her mom knew about her and the two of them ganging up on her was definitely no bueno.</p><p>Her mom and Ava started to talk beside her as she got lost in her thoughts. Eventually she got up to make tea for everyone returning with three steaming mugs of chamomile. Nearly an hour passed with her mom and Ava still chatting amicably. The photo album lay forgotten on the coffee table along with their three empty mugs. She sat back offering some input here and there, but was mostly content watching her mom and girlfriend interacting.</p><p>For better or for worse they were all family now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>